Love Is Hard To Forget
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Love is one of the most precious things anybody can have in their life. it's hard to forget it. it said people do crazy things for love...but not this crazy.
1. Chapter 1

The baby monitor had her baby girl cries coming from it. Gabriella groaned grabbing the baby monitor, she looked at Troy, and he was asleep. she sighed, of course, he wasen't going to get up. he hasen't gone up to get her since she was 2 months old, and she's 7 months old now. Gabriella went into her daughter's room and picked up the baby, "hey haylie.. don't cry, mommy's here...shh.." she kept crying, Gabriella sighed grabbing a bottle out of the fridge in the kitchen and letting her suck on it.

It was already morning, and Gabriella was standing in the kitchen, she didn't get any sleep at all last night cause everytime her eyes closed, Haylie would cry. Gabriella sighed, kissing her daughter's forhead. Troy came downstairs, all awake. "Hey, why weren't you in the bed when I woke up?" she had bags under her eyes, and she was cradling Haylie. "I was up with haylie all night again." Troy just nodded and sat down on the couch.

Gabriella sighed, placing Haylie in the play pin. she was gonna try to get her old Troy back, the one she loved and the one that loved her. she smiled tiredly sitting down next to him grabbing his hand, "So, honey, is there anything you wanna say to me?" she asked smiling. he turned on the TV. "Nope." she frowned, it was their anniversary.

He used to never forget their anniversary. "you sure?" It looked like for a minute he was thinking, but he said, "No Gabriella." she sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks already, she went into the kitchen and fixed some coffee. Gabriella needed to talk to chad. her and Troy's best friend since grade 1. she dialed his number, and he answered at first ring, "Gabriella, what's going on?" she cried, "C-Chad.. he..he forgot our anniversary.. our anniversary chad..." she sniffled.

The curly haired guy sighed over the phone, "He just has a bunch of stuff Gabster-" "Chad...his parents, and-and the scholarship." "Hey..." he soothed, "just give him time-" "how much time!" she didn't mean to yell, in fact, she was trying to keep her voice as low as possible. But when she raised her voice, Troy had come into the kitchen, "Who the hell are you yelling at?" "I got to go...tell Taylor I'll call her this afternoo-" Troy had grabbed the phone from her. "She's going to be busy all day...she's not calling anyone. Bye."

He hung up the phone, and he looked at her. Gabriella looked at him with hurtful tears. he rolled his eyes, "stop crying, you big baby.. sometimes I wonder if it's you or haylie that's the baby." Gabriella bit her lip to hold back the tears. her and Troy used to be so inlove, and now since she became pregnant, had haylie, had move out, their family abandoning them, Troy losing his scholarship, everything was just getting screwed up. Troy went back to go watch the game on the couch. Gabriella sighed. she saw Haylie playing with her toys in the play-pin. she smiled, "come on baby girl." she looked at Troy, "Do you wanna come to the park with us? spend some time with your daughter?"

Troy grunted, shifting on the couch but still watching the game. Gabriella rolled her eyes, hugging Haylie to her chest as walked out the door and walked down the sidewalk to the park; it was only a block away, and Gabriella had this thing against cars. They polluted the air, and she didn't want her daughter to breathe in it anymore than she had to. "You're going to have fun at the park...want to slide?" Haylie gurgled, kicking her feet happily. "Da..da da da da da...da-da." Seems like every word out of her mouth was 'dada' ...a way of saying 'daddy'.

Gabriella pushed haylie in the swing back and fourth. her daughter giggled. Gabriella smiled sadly, she wish.. she wished that Troy would be there with her, to be with haylie and be her father. but his just stubborn.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella woke up with the worst stomach ache. her back cramped up. her head was feeling warm and lightheaded. she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom throwing up into the toliet. that woke Troy up and went into check on her. part of his old self coming back, "Brie.. are you okay?" Gabriella coughed, holding onto her stomach, and closing her eyes, "I..I think I'm sick..with something.. I..I can't go near haylie.. you..you need to take care of her for me..I can't get her sick..and you had your flu shots."

Troy looked at her, scoffing, "come on Gabriella.. your not sick..come on, you have to take care of haylie-" Gabriella looked at him, more like glaring at him holding onto her stomach, "No..You haven't taken care of or spend any time with your daughter since the day she was born... since you don't treat me right, at least treat your daughter right.."

Troy looked at her, "I've spent time with h-" "No you haven't! I can't remember once when it was just you and Haylie! She...she's just a charity case to you-just because you lost your precious scholarship for stupid U of A!" her face snapped to the side, her cheek stinging from where Troy had slapped her. Her chest heaved and knotted up. Troy was seething, "Don't bring it up...don't you dare bring it up-" "Why?" Gabriella sniffled, turning to face him with teary eyes, "because if I mention it, bring it up, you'll...you'll hurt me? You've already hurt me Troy...more than you know."

Gabriella was crying. she shoved passed him, "exscuse me.." she went over to the bed and grabbed the phone on the counter beside the bed dialing sharpay's number. "Hello." Gabriella sniffled, Troy walked into the bathroom. "Shar..y-you need to do me a favor..please." Sharpay sighed, "anything gabi, what's wrong?" Gabriella sighed, "I have the flu I think, I'm really sick and can't get near haylie.. could you watch her for a couple days." "What about Troy?" Gabriella began crying, "I..he doesn't want to..please shar." "of course gabi, and you know, you need to break things off with Troy..I'm sorry to say that but things are not working out great for you two, haylie needs a father, and Troy's not it."

Gabriella sighed, "I..I know..I..I am going to do it." Sharpay nodded, "and when you do, I'll set you up with a guy that will treat you right, and haylie of course." Gabriella sighed, "I don't know shar-" "think about it, I'll come by and pick up haylie." Gabriella smiled softly, "Thanks Shar, bye." she hung up the phone.

She walked over to the bathroom, and opened the door to find Troy leaning against the sink. she bit her lip, "Troy-" he looked at her, "Can you go fix me some breakfest.. I'm starving-" she interupted him, "It's over Troy." he looked at her, "what." she sighed, "It's over, you and me.. were over.. I need a guy who cares about me, who loves me, and doesn't treat me like this.. and haylie needs a dad.. as soon as I feel better, me and haylie will get our things and be out of your way.."

"Gabriella-" she shook her head, "Troy...I mean it, you-you obviously want...different things now." he felt like the floor was opening up for him, "We can talk abo-" "about what, Troy!" he nearly jumped and backed up against the counter when she yelled, "I just...I can't take it anymore-you...you're different since...and then the scholarsh"-she dragged in a breath, wrapping her arms around herself-"I don't like who became." Troy rolled his eyes, "spare me the crap all right, can you see it from my point of view for once? I'm ...disappointed with my life right now!" "I didn't ask you to move in with me when I got pregnant-" "Yeah but I did!" that was a suckerpunch.

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, her eyes tearing again, suddenly she needed to throw up and it wasn't just because of the flu. "Oh...uh..then me and Haylie won't be a bother to you anymore." "Gab-" she walked to the coffee pot, "Just..leave us alone okay?" Troy sighed, "Gab-" "Troy ple-" there was a knock on the door and the sound of Sharpay letting herself in.

"Hey! Gabi!" Gabriella sniffled, "Sharpay!" she ran to her best friend. Her friend hugged her tightly, pulled away and moved her hair out of her eyes, "Hey...it's fine, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't hold your hand now; just remember the first one's always the hardest to let go of." she looked up to see Troy standing in the archway between of the kitchen and foyer. "Troy." resentment. "Sharpie." "Sharpay." "I don't care."

Gabriella sniffled, sharpay rubbed her shoulders, "I'll have haylie with me for a couple days until your feeling better, I don't want you lifting up one finger while your sick, okay?" Gabriella giggled weakly, "I won't.." Sharpay smiled, "Listen, you really shouldn't stay here with him while your sick.." Gabriella looked at Troy, he was glaring at the back of sharpay's head. Gabriella sighed, "Shar.." Troy looked at her, and she bit her lip, "I think that's a good idea.. I'll go stay with taylor and chad, they had their flu shots." Sharpay nodded, "Agree, you pack your bag, and I'll pick you up and take you to chad and taylor's..wheres my little god-daughter?" Gabriella bit her lip, "In her room..but heres a few things."

She passed Troy going over to haylie's diaper bag as Sharpay was already back in the living room holding haylie in her arms. "she has two naps everyday.. one at 1, then one at 5.." Sharpay nodded, "got it." Gabriella nodded, "Okay, then her bedtime is at 9 or 9:30.. her baby food is all packed in her bag already, and if she needs extra clothes just come back and get some." Sharpay nodded, "alright got it.. feel better gabs." she took haylie's little hand and waved it, "say bye to mommy." then she grabbed haylie's third finger, flipping it up in the air towards Troy, "say bye daddy."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "Sharpie, I hate you." Sharpay smirked devishly, "likewise to you Dolton." "Bolton." "I don't care." Gabriella walked up to Sharpay, kissing Haylie on the forehead, "I'll see you soon baby girl, okay? Mommy will be with you soon..."-she stole a glance at Troy-"only mommy." Why did that feel like a stab in the chest? Troy looked away, Gabriella sighed, "So..I'll be ready to go by this afternoon..." "Okay Gabs, and Ryan will watch Haylie-he is so in love with his God-niece." Gabriella giggled softly, "Anyway, I should get...dr-dres..oh God!" she ran to the downstairs bathroom and bent down in front of the toilet. She hated the flu.

Sharpay glared at Troy, "You're hurting her Dolton." "Bolton-" "I don't give a fuck what your fucking name is, but my point is your hurting her. Do you thrive off of hurting her? Does it give a satisfaction that sex doesn't give you?" "Shut up blondie, Gabriella and I love each other-" "Do you?" Troy's eyes narrowed, Sharpay smirked; knowing she'd hit a nerve. "Didn't think so...c'mon Haylie, let's go play dress up-Auntie Sharpay has glittery clothes for you! Yes!" she walked out of the apartment with the bubbly Haylie in her arms and her diaper bag over her shoulder. Troy stood there, looking in the door of the bathroom where Gabriella was; he almost walked toward it, but...something...stopped him. He went to the kitchen, to the fridge and pulled out a root beer. Damn drinking age.

Gabriella stopped puking into the toliet. she turned around sliding on her butt and wiping her mouth. her head was pounding and she crawled into the bedroom laying in the bed. she began coughing, but soon stopped when she ran to the bathroom to throw up again. she wiped her mouth again, she needed to be somewhere were someone could take care of her. she grabbed her cell off the counter, texting taylor to come pick her up. Gabriella grabbed her purple duffle bag throwing some clothes in there and her belongings.

Troy walked inside, and looked at her, "what are you doing?" she bit her lip, "Taylor is coming to pick me up and staying with her and chad till I feel better." she zipped up her duffle bag, "and don't worry, I won't come back here just for a few things, I'll find an apartment for me and haylie..and..and you can be single.." she went over to her duffle bag, grabbing her charger from the wall and her phone.

Troy sighed, "look...can't we talk-" she whipped around, her eyes not only brimmed with tears but glowing with...anger? "It's too late to talk Troy!" she poked him in the chest, "You...you arrogant, ball shooting bully! I hate you!" she shoved him out of the room, "Gab-" "Get out! Go away!" she slammed the door in his face, leaning against it and banging her head on the hard wood. "God..." she sniffled, running her hands through her hair. "I just...please...he's not ready to be a father; he should've told me...instead he...I hate him. I hate him..." her voice was but a soft whisper, but that didn't mean Troy didn't hear it on the other side.

"Come on..." he said, hitting the door, "at least talk to me-" "Go away!" her words sounded strangled, like she was crying. Troy sighed, leaning his head against the door. "Please." there was a sniffle, but also the sound of her standing up-something else he couldn't name, then the door opened; revealing only half her face. "What?" her eyes were red and swollen, "I don't want to hear it...just ...go jump off the balcony."

Troy sighed opening the door and finding her laying on the bed. he sighed sitting at the edge and rubbing her side. "come on brie..please..please talk to me." she sniffled, shutting her eyes, stopping the tears from falling out. Troy rubbed her back, "Come on baby, please.. let's..let's talk." she sniffled sitting up, "There's nothing left to talk about.. you..you you've changed." she sniffled, "Brie-" she looked away, "I..I don't wanna be in a relationship like this.. you used to be so loving.. so caring.. you used to love me-" "I do love you-" "You have a very weird way of showing it." Troy sighed playing with her curls, "Is there anyway I could make it up to you?" Gabriella sniffled, "No Troy.. there..there isn't-" he crashed his lips onto hers.

Gabriella melted into the kiss, loving his lips against hers, she hasen't had a kiss like this from him in forever. she wrapped her arms gently around his biceps, her hands making their way to cup his cheeks. then her eyes went wide, pushing him away from her, "Troy..No..were over." "Brie.. come on-" She looked at him, "How can you.. how can you forget our anniversary.." she sniffled grabbing her duffle bag and walking pass him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy ran after her, grabbing her arm, "Brie..Brie. baby wait.. I"m sorry I forgot our anniversary.. I'm sorry-" she shook her head, "No..just.. just let me go! you don't care about me.. just.. just leave me alone." Gabriella looked away down at the floor. Troy sighed rubbing her shoulders, "Oh Brie, please." she shook her head, zipping her duffle bag down, and took out some ball of money. Troy's eyes went wide, "Brie.. how did you get that money-" she sniffled, "When I was going to go to stanford, I save this money to go, but then I got pregnant with haylie.. here." she gave it to him, "the money is for you to go to U of A... I hope it makes you happy.. I'm sorry me and haylie were dissapointments in your life.."

Troy looked at her, "Brie-" she shook her head, "Goodbye Troy." "Brie-" he grabbed her suitcase as she started to go out of the bedroom, she yanked it back. "No!" her eyes blazed again, "I..I'm sick of it! You...you used to be loving, caring, you used to care about me!" "I do-" "That's bullshit! I...I hate you Troy Bolton! I hate you!"

Troy grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against the wall kissing her lips passionately wrapping his arms around her. Gabriella tried to get him off of her, but she began moaning into the kiss. Troy smirked, and pulled away leaning his forehead against hers, "Don't ever say that I don't love you, or care about you.. I got beat up for you, fought for you, wrote a song for you, everything-" Gabriella looked at him, "those are in the past Troy.. I can't trust you.. I..me and haylie need someone who loves us.. and won't ever hurt us.." Troy groaned, "I care about you and haylie-" she rolled her eyes, "No! you don't! I'm going to move on with my life troy, rather you like it or not! I'm going to be with someone who loves me, and who will love haylie."

Troy shook his head, "You can't take my daughter away from me! she's mine! like your mine!-" she pulled away from him, "I'm not yours anymore Troy! Haylie is my daughter, I'm the one whose been raising her all this time! where the hell were you? on the couch watching the basketball game! there's no court in their right mind who would give you haylie!-" "I'll go for full custody Gabriella!" she rolled her eyes, "I like to see you try Troy! Goodbye!"

Gabriella left out the door. Troy growled and kicked the table. running his hands through his hair. he began taking papers, pillows, anything he could find and threw them against the wall.


End file.
